


Lawyer in love

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oz Magi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Stabler wishes he could be rid of Tobias Beecher, but he's also very attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lawyer in love

**Author's Note:**

> For Numenora.

Elliot Stabler frowned. This was the second time this week the annoying attorney crossed his path.

“Hey Stabler,” said Tobias Beecher. “I’m sorry to keep bumping into you like this.”

Stabler glared at Beecher, furious without knowing why. Seeing Beecher now at the courthouse after giving testimony against a perp made him seethe.

“Who did you get off this time?” demanded Stabler.

“Oh,” purred Beecher. “I could get you off easy, detective.”

“Was that a come on?” growled Stabler.

“Did you want it to be?” asked Beecher innocently.

Stabler felt his breath hitch a little.

“No. I’m straight and you are a lawyer.”

“You don’t like lawyers?”

“You know what someone said. 100 lawyers at the bottom of the sea is a good start.”

“Oh that old chestnut,” said Beecher and took a sip from a small flask. Then he spilled the contents on Stabler.

“What the hell?” Stabler was soaked; the shirt clung to his muscular torso, revealing his peaked nipples. He looked sexy as hell to Beecher.

“Let’s go and get you cleaned up,” said Beecher and led a furious Stabler to the men’s room.

“Take your shirt off. I have a spare.”

“Would it fit me?” Beecher was well built, but smaller than Stabler.

“Just about,” said Beecher and got a nice eyeful as Stabler took off the soaked garment.

“You pervert,” said Stabler, but Beecher’s gaze was electric.

Before he knew it he was furiously kissing the attorney, parting his lips with his tongue. Beecher moaned and grabbed Stabler’s ass.

Stabler was hot all over as he rutted against Beecher.

“Yes,” said Toby as an angry Stabler grabbed his cock and ground against him. His thrusts came hard and Beecher rutted back against him, sucking at Stabler’s bottom lip, and breathing heavily as he did. His moans set Stabler’s blood on fire.

Stabler spilled his seed down his pants.

“Why did you make me do that?” asked Stabler.

“I did nothing. You were doing just fine.”

“You seduced me. I’m not gay or bi.”

“We’ll see about that,” said Toby and handed Elliot a shirt.

Stabler accepted it and got dressed. Then he stormed out.

*

Elliot had been lonely since his divorce from his beloved wife, but Olivia had persuaded him to go to a party she was hosting.

Beecher was there, and Stabler noticed his tight ass, and unruly blondish hair.

Stabler cursed himself for having such thoughts.

He had had wet dreams about Beecher ever since they first met.

“I’m sorry we fucked in the men’s room,” said Beecher tauntingly.

“We didn’t... fuck,” said Stabler. “We made love. I never felt this way before about a man.”

“Never? I did once, but it ended badly. He’s still in jail.”

“Just as well. You shouldn’t see cons Toby.”

“I can’t help it. I’m a lawyer.”

“Don’t fuck them I mean.”

“No. I’ll stop now.”

“I'll protect you.”

“Will you now?”

“I will,” said Elliot and sounded sincere.

*

Olivia smiled. Setting Elliot up with Toby was a good thing. All it took was a nudge and they’d fallen for each other. She knew they’d be happy together. She was a good match-maker.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: Wish #12  
> Request 2:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Toby/Elliott  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: Is there a thin line between love and hate? Straight Detective Elliott Stabler can't stand Tobias Beecher, but he can't stop ending up wherever Toby happens to be.   
> Canon/AU/Either: AU  
> Special Requests: Lots of tormenting flirts from Toby and a happy ending. Lots of kisses and sex.  
> Story/Art/Either: Story, please


End file.
